Today, people often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to communicate and otherwise interact with other users. Such interactions are increasingly popular over a social networking system.
Interactions in a social networking system may include the sharing of content. Content shared on the social networking system can include information that is relevant to interests or activities of the user on the social networking system or apart from the social networking system. One example of such content is recommendations. Recommendations can suggest any type of information to a user, such as a suggested location constituting a restaurant, a business, a museum, or any other type of establishment or location. Recommendations can provide the user helpful information in an expeditious manner that can minimize effort the user would otherwise need to expend to discover the same information. Further, recommendations that leverage the collective experience of a community of the social networking system can be potentially even more authoritative and effective.